


B-suunnitelma

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), M/M, Minor Hannah Abbott/Nymphadora Tonks, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Suomi | Finnish, adult characters, aikuiset hahmot, julkisella paikalla, näkymättömyysviitan alla, silkkaa seksiä, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: He voisivat jäädä kiinni hetkenä minä hyvänsä.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	B-suunnitelma

**Author's Note:**

> Tää lähti liikkeelle joskus muinoin siitä, kun jossain paikassa X puhuin ihmisen/-sten Y (ja Zetat?) kanssa seksistä näkymättömyysviitan alla JULKISELLA PAIKALLA.
> 
> Anteeksi taas Nappelille hulluus-varkaudesta, mutta se vaan aina ilmestyy mun ficceihin :F Niin ja kiitoksia Jossulle lisäkiimasanoista sekä tietysti Jollelle jälleen kiitokset rohkaisusta ja olemisesta <3
> 
> Tälle itsenäisenä esiosina [Tulokas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025465) ja [Sateen jälkeen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617867).
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Ovi kolahti ja Harry nosti säikähtäneenä kasvonsa Ronin kaulalta. Lokerikon takaa kuuluivat lähestyvät askeleet, ja Harry teki ainoan teon, joka hänen päähänsä pälkähti: hän tarttui näkymättömyysviittaansa, joka oli taiteltuna hänen laukkunsa päällä, ja hulmautti sen heidän ylleen.

"Tuleeko joku?" Ron kuiskasi huulet kiinni Harryn korvassa.

"Shh", Harry suhahti niin hiljaa, että Ron tuskin kuuli sitä.

Nyt askeleet olivat jo kulman takana, ja Harry hiipi kohti vastapäistä seinää alastoman Ronin perääntyessä samaa vauhtia.

"Ohhoh!"

Harry vilkaisi olkansa yli ja näki, että saapunut oli vanhempi aurori, Dawlish. Tämä tuijotti auki jäänyttä kaappia ja sen edessä lojuvaa laukkua, josta sojottivat sekä Harryn että Ronin taikasauvat. He olivat nakanneet ne pois tieltä riisuessaan vaatteitaan. Dawlish katseli ympärilleen ja työnsi lopulta laukun kaappiin läjäyttäen oven kiinni.

"Pahus", Harry hiiskahti tahtomattaan ja irvisti päälle, sillä Ron oli nipistänyt häntä käsivarresta.

"Kummallista touhua", Dawlish mutisi itsekseen jatkaessaan peremmälle, kohti omaa kaappiaan. Hän kiskoi kaapuaan yltään, ja Harrylle tuli kiire töniä Ronia kohti ulko-ovea.

Kun he olivat vaivoin päässeet pukuhuoneen oven toiselle puolen, Harry työnsi Ronin nurkkaan siltä varalta, että Dawlish kulkisi piankin heidän ohitseen.

"Missä sinun varasauvasi on?" Ron kysyi Harryn korvan juuressa.

"Työpöydän laatikossa", Harry suhahti takaisin.

"Ei kai me voida mennä tällä tavalla hakemaan sitä?" Ron kysyi epäuskoisena.

"No missä sinun?" Harry kysyi vuorostaan. Häntä paleli hieman, sillä vaikka näkymättömyysviitta esti heitä näkymästä, ei se juuri lämmittänyt.

"Kotona", Ron mutisi.

"Eli meidän on pakko hakea minun sauvani, koska muuten me ei saada tuota kaappia auki. Ja jos me yritetään lähteä kotiin tällä tavalla, me jäädään kiinni."

Ron nyökkäsi. Hänkin tiesi varsin hyvin, että herättäisi turhaa huomiota, jos yhteen hormeista syttyisi lieskat, vaikka ketään ei näkyisi paikalla.

"Portaat."

Mitä ylemmäs he rappukäytävässä ennättivät, sitä enemmän he lämpenivät. Heidän helpotuksekseen rappukäytävän itsestään syttyvät valot eivät reagoineet näkymättömyysviitan alla kulkevien läsnäoloon, ja he saivat kiivetä pimeässä.

Kolmannen kerroksen jälkeen jossain ylempänä kalahti ovi ja valot syttyivät palamaan. Harry jähmettyi aloilleen ja liimasi Ronin vasten seinää. He jäivät tuijottamaan ylös antaen tulijoille mahdollisimman paljon tilaa, mutta ketään ei näkynyt. Valot sammuivat nopean loitsusanan myötä ja sen jälkeen rappukäytävässä alkoi kaikua mielenkiintoisia ääniä. Huokailua, vaatteiden kahinaa, ilmiselvää suutelemista ja vielä varsin märkää sellaista.

Ron virnisti Harryn poskea vasten.

"Tonks..." naisen ääni kuiskasi, ja nyt Harrykin virnisti.

"Odotin koko hemmetin päivän, että pääsisin tekemään tämän", Tonks sanoi vaimealla äänellä.

Harry kuuli selvästi, kuinka vetoketju avattiin. Sen jälkeen tuntematon huoahti. Lisää suutelemista, voihketta, litinää, ja jokainen ääni tuntui menevän suoraan Harryn jalkoväliin. Hän ei ollut ajatellut naisia seksuaalisesti, ei pitkään aikaan jos koskaan, mutta oli eri asia kuulla varsinainen akti omin korvin kuin yrittää kiihottua alastomasta naisesta.

Jokin tökkäsi Harrya reiteen, ja hän liikahti hieman saaden Ronin kirahtamaan ääneen. Hän läppäsi kätensä Ronin suulle ja painautui tätä vasten. Ronilla seisoi.

"Oletko hullu?" Harry kuiskasi olemattomalla äänellä suoraan Ronin korvaan. Mutta samalla kun hän paheksui Ronin reaktiota, hän reagoi itsekin täysin samalla tavalla. Hänen korvissaan kohisi veri ja yläkerrasta kantautuvat seksin äänet ja hänen vatsaansa vasten nytkähteli Ronin seisokki.

"Vittu", Ron kuiskasi ja tarttui Harryn puolikovaan penikseen.

Harry imaisi Ronin korvannipukan suuhunsa ja keskittyi pitämään hengityksensä äänettömänä. Ronin huokailut hänen korvaansa kuulostivat valtavan äänekkäiltä, mutta seksin äänet yläkerrassa jatkuivat, joten Harry päätteli heidän pysyvän edelleenkin tarpeellisen hiljaa. Kiinnijäämisen riski oli kuitenkin melkoinen, mutta sen sijaan että se olisi estänyt heitä, se tuntui jännittävältä ja sai Harryn kovettumaan entistä nopeammin Ronin varman käden avustamana. Harry ujutti sormensa Ronin pakaravakoon ja siveli tämän peräaukkoa samalla, kun Ron veti häneltä käteen vakaalla rytmillä.

"Haluan että nait minua tässä", Ron kuiskasi. "Kuivana."

Ronin sanat sujahtivat nuolena Harryn kaluun ja hänen oli hillittävä Ronin kädenliikkeitä. Hän oli niin vähällä tulla. Hän painoi huulensa Ronin huulille ja suuteli tätä pitkään ja perusteellisesti hieroen edelleen sormenpäällään tämän peräaukkoa. Sitten hän vei sormen suuhunsa ja pyöritteli kieltään hetken sen ympärillä. Ron miltei läähätti nähdessään tämän ja hieraisi omaa penistään. Toisenkin kerran.

"Käänny", Harry muodosti sanan suullaan.

Yläkerran äänet olivat muuttuneet kiihkeämmiksi. Voihkeeseen sotkeutui vaimeita sanoja, joista ei aivan saanut selvää, mutta Harry saattoi kuvitella helposti niiden sisällön. Hän tiesi, että se joka sai juuri Tonksilta sormihoitoa, sai kuulla jotain samankaltaista, mitä hän itse hetken kuluttua tulisi henkäilemään Ronin korvaan.

Harry työnsi sormensa Ronin sisään kerran, kahdesti, lisäsi sitten toisenkin, mutta ei malttanut odottaa enempää. Hän tarttui kaluunsa ja hieroi sen touhutipoista liukasta päätä Ronin pakaravakoon. Ron painoi kämmenet vasten viileää seinää ja kumartui hivenen.

"Äkkiä!"

Ronin kuiskaus oli astetta kovempi kuin aiemmin ja siinä kuuluva hätä sai Harryn pitämään kiirettä. Hän kiersi toisen kätensä leveän rinnan ympäri ja ohjasi toisella itsensä sisään hitaasti, sulavasti ja silkan kokemuksen tuomalla varmuudella. Ron otti hänet hyvin vastaan: avautui ja jäi sitten odottamaan.

Harry puuskutti Ronin lapaluiden väliin. Hän ujutti kätensä Ronin alavatsalle ja löysi tämän täydessä valmiudessa olevan peniksen, joka itki innokkuudesta. Harry kietoi sormensa sen ympärille ja veti pari kireää vetoa. Ronin selkälihakset värisivät niiden tahdissa, ja Harryn oli pakko nuolaista paahtunutta ihoa.

"Nyt", Ron kähähti, ja Harry aloitti työnnöt.

Ron puri huultaan pitääkseen itsensä hiljaa. Se sattui, paljon, mutta samalla se tuntui niin hyvältä, että hän halusi itkeä ja huutaa ja nauraa ja kiroilla yhtä aikaa. Valitettavasti hän ei pystynyt tekemään niistä mitään, mikä vain kasvatti hänen tuntemaansa kiihkoa.

He voisivat jäädä kiinni hetkenä minä hyvänsä.

Ron värähti ja kumartui hieman parempaan asentoon, työntyi Harrya vastaan, kun tämä puski hänen sisäänsä. Harryn sormet pureutuivat hänen lanteisiinsa ja huulet hönkivät hänen selkäänsä sanoja, jotka Ron halusi kuulla. Hän ei kuitenkaan kyennyt vaatimaan Harrya puhumaan lujempaa. Useastakaan syystä.

Nyt Harry liukui sujuvammin hänen sisällään. Ron hengitti raskaasti suun kautta ja veti käteen kiihtyvällä tahdilla. Harry täytti hänet kerta kerran jälkeen, otti ja otti ja otti ja tahdin muuttuessa entistä epäsäännöllisemmäksi Ron tiesi, että Harry alkoi olla lähellä.

_"...kiima...tiukka...liukas...sykkivä...hulluus!"_

Viimeinen sana katkeamattomana virranneesta litaniasta iski Ronia kuin leka ja hän tuli kädelleen, jaloilleen seinälleviitalle Harryn lämpimän suihkun poratessa hänen sisäänsä omaa soppea, Harryn hampaiden jättäessä jälkiä hänen olkaansa.

Ron näki tähtiä eikä huohotusta voinut enää estää. Henki höyrysti hilseilevää seinää ja Harryn rinta paisui kiivaasti hänen selkäänsä vasten. Hiestä liukkaat kämmenet lipsuivat maalipinnalla ja ote oli valahtaa.

Sitten valot syttyivät ja he pinnistivät yhtä aikaa valppauteen.

"Saakelin pervot!" Tonks puuskahti rappusilta heidän yläpuoleltaan. Hän tuijotti ainakin metrin verran heistä vasemmalle eikä kumpikaan, ei Harry eikä Ron, uskaltanut liikahtaa. "Sanakin tästä niin... no, tiedätte kyllä." Sitten Tonks kääntyi, kietoi kätensä ministeriön uuden harjoittelijan, Hannahin, harteille ja ohjasi tämän pois rappukäytävästä.

Metallinen ovi kalahti kiinni jättäen Harryn sekä Ronin jälleen pimeään.


End file.
